


Не самый удобный ночлег

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Спать в лошадином стойле на соломе - удовольствие небольшое. Твердо и тесно, особенно когда спящий Геральт подпирает со спины. Да и у позы "ложек" могут быть неожиданные последствия.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Не самый удобный ночлег

Лютик поерзал, устраиваясь, насколько возможно, удобнее. Солома колола в ухо, щекотала нос. Лютик фыркнул, почесался, закрыл глаза. Прислушался к ощущениям. Ложе из соломы на конюшне было не самым его любимым местом ночлега, но и не самым ужасным из встреченных. Тут было тепло и пахло отнюдь не плохо. Почему бы вот сейчас не взять и не заснуть?

Солома снова уколола, на этот раз в шею.

Он чертыхнулся, открыл глаза и уставился в темноту, где, примерно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, угадывались старые доски — простенок между стойлами. Возле простенка лежала его драгоценная лютня: не оставлять же у входа. Еще чего. Пусть Геральт и считает, что никто не посмеет тронуть их пожитки, но лютней рисковать — ну уж нет. Сам-то Геральт меч свой положил поближе, под правой рукой.

Умом Лютик понимал, что меч — он для защиты, и имеет смысл держать его рядом.

«Но и лютней можно кого-нибудь огреть, если нужно…»

Будто в ответ на его мысли, струны едва слышно завибрировали. Наверное, задел инструмент коленом.

— Ну-ну. Я не буду, не буду, — прошептал он и ласково прижал гриф ладонью.

Геральт за его спиной вздохнул, перевернулся на бок, и Лютику мгновенно стало тесно на его половине стойла.

— Эй! — прошептал он сердито, попробовал отодвинуться и уперся в лютню.

Геральт возвышался позади, подавляя своими размерами. Лютик задышал чаще. Это была еще не тревога, а так, легкое беспокойство. Будто назло ему, Геральт снова пошевелился, подложил руку под голову, слегка задел Лютика локтем — и оказался еще ближе.

«Ладно же. Сейчас я сам тебя подвину!» — Лютик легонько уперся в Геральта спиной, надеясь, что тот инстинктивно отодвинется. Не тут-то было. Лютик чуть надавил, опять безрезультатно. Надавил сильнее… И вздрогнул, едва сдержав удивленный возглас. В бедро ему уперлось твердое.

Лютик не то чтобы сильно смутился. Дело житейское, мужское, со всеми бывает. Но было бы немного легче, если бы это мужское дело не упиралось ему чуть пониже спины. Он снова хотел отодвинуться, но лютня и доски за ней никуда не делись.

«Наверняка это рукоять кинжала или что-то в таком роде. Слишком уж твердая. Не о чем переживать. Могу даже проверить и успокоиться».

Он завел руку за спину и дотронулся до того, что казалось ему рукоятью. Ну что же. Если это и было оружие, оно совершенно точно не было _холодным_ оружием. И даже совсем наоборот.

Будто под воздействием хитрого заклинания, не только сковавшего волю, но и победившего здравый рассудок, Лютик провел пальцами вдоль… ножен вниз. Размеры впечатляли. Раньше он как-то не обращал внимания, а теперь ему казалось, что рука движется и движется, а то, что под ней — все никак не заканчивается.

Он поймал себя на том, что щекам и шее стало горячо, и дышал он теперь поверхностно и быстро.

Задержав дыхание, от чего в голове воцарилась приятная мятная пустота, он осторожно положил руку на член Геральта и ощутил сквозь ткань штанов, насколько тот горячий.

Тяжелая ладонь легла сверху, Лютик ойкнул, попробовал отдернуть свою, но ничего не вышло.

Геральт всегда двигался бесшумно, а шептать, при необходимости, мог так тихо, что слова звучали как бы минуя воздух между собеседниками. Вот и сейчас его дыхание коснулось шеи Лютика, а в голове прозвучало:

— Что. Ты. Делаешь.

— Н-ничего. Я… — Лютик сглотнул, получилось очень громко. — Ты меня прижал. Ты, знаешь ли, тяжелый.

— И поэтому ты решил… — это должно было быть вопросом, но Геральт произнес его так, что стало совершенно ясно — продолжать он не будет. Потому что — зачем?

Лютик снова попытался забрать руку и снова не преуспел.

— Твой член огромный и твердый! — выпалил он, оправдываясь. — И упирается прямо мне в… Геральт!

Горячая ладонь легла Лютику на пах, и он, задохнувшись от неожиданного ощущения, даже не смог оценить, что Геральт отпустил его руку.

К стыду своему Лютик вдруг понял, что член у него тоже твердый, кто знает, как давно. Возбуждению явно не помешали ни неловкость, ни легкий испуг. И Геральт сейчас поглаживал его через ткань штанов так же, как делал он сам минуту назад. С каждым движением становилось жарче.

— Геральт… что… зачем…

Ответа не последовало. Геральт так же бесшумно дышал ему в волосы и двигал рукой очень осторожно.

Лютик тоже старался унять дыхание, но воздух казался жидким и горячим, вливался в ноздри с трудом, заставляя дышать ртом, будто дурацкую рыбу, выброшенную на илистый берег.

Геральт расстегнул на Лютике штаны — одной рукой, ловко и просто, как если бы каждый день это делал. И запустил ладонь внутрь.

Лютик изогнулся, охнул, стукнулся коленями о лютню, и та издала обиженный стон. Поблизости недовольно всхрапнула Плотва.

— Тише, — прошептал Геральт и прикоснулся губами к его шее. — Тише.

Тише было сложно. Ладонь у Геральта была горячая и грубая, вся в бугорках жестких мозолей. Но сейчас невозможно было представить ничего слаще ее прикосновений.

Лютик раньше задавался вопросом — просто из бардовского любопытства: — как это, когда Ведьмак не убивает чудовищ, не выдергивает тебя за шиворот из неприятностей, действуя стремительно и грубо? Как это, когда он нежен? Как он ласкает своих женщин? Самое близкое к ласке, что видел Лютик, — это когда Геральт чистил щеткой блестящую шерстку Плотвы и шептал ей что-то на ухо.

Сейчас он был нежным. Сжимал ладонь на члене Лютика очень бережно, забирал в кулак головку, соскальзывал вниз, дразнил большим пальцем. Когда чувствовал, что сухо, — вынимал и облизывал ладонь.

А Лютик только и мог, что хватать воздух ртом, мять во влажных пальцах край рубахи и стараться не слишком бесстыдно толкаться бедрами в кулак Геральта.

Не прерываясь, тот вдруг сделал какое-то движение, и стало понятно, что со своими штанами Геральт тоже умеет обращаться одной рукой. Какой, однако, полезный навык.

Горячий член прижался к его ягодицам, и Лютик весь съежился перед неизбежной болью проникновения. Но Геральт не сделал ничего такого: толкнулся вверх, вдоль ложбинки, вжался в Лютика, принялся двигаться плавными, безболезненными толчками. Прохладные яички дразнили между ягодицами, а горячая головка упиралась, по ощущениям, куда-то едва ли не в поясницу.

Забыв об осторожности, Лютик принялся стонать, жадно подаваясь назад, чтобы выпросить больше этих прикосновений.

— Тише, — повторил Геральт, и его голос уже не был таким ровным.

— Не… могу… — простонал Лютик, изгибаясь и цепляясь за руку, все так же размеренно ласкающую его член.

Геральт просунул свободную — левую — ему под шею и зажал ладонью рот.

Лютик замычал, вскинулся, схватил Геральта за пальцы, но тот не отпустил. Ладонь была широкая, и Лютику не то чтобы не хватало воздуха, но его явно стало существенно меньше. Слабо закружилась голова.

Весь мир наполнился запахом кожаных поводьев, железа и душистых трав. Лютик высунул язык и лизнул шершавые подушечки — они были солеными и горькими.

Геральт в присвистом втянул воздух, толкнулся агрессивнее и сильнее сжал член. У Лютика в голове стало совсем пусто, в темноте заплясали звездочки. Он придушенно вскрикнул и выгнулся.

Геральт толкнулся еще несколько раз, быстро и мощно, притянув Лютика к себе обеими руками и вжимаясь в него бедрами и членом.

Тишину, кроме их жаркого дыхания и шлепков плоти, уже какое-то время наполнял протяжный бархатный звук. Лютик не сразу понял, что это стонет лютня.

Он пришел в себя от того, что Геральт осторожно обтирал ему спину соломой.

— Колется, — вяло возмутился Лютик. Очень хотелось спать.

— Зато рубаха чистая, — ровно ответил Геральт.

«Лютня!»

Весь сон соскочил, как не было. Лютик сел и принялся ощупывать инструмент.

— С ней все в порядке. Я смотрел.

И правда, ни трещин, ни липких — не приведи боги! — пятен.

Лютик лег спиной к лютне, уставился на Геральта. Тот, уже застегнутый и аккуратный, будто не было ничего, выбросил из стойла приличную охапку испорченной соломы, настелил новой, лег, подложив руки под голову.

— Спокойной ночи?.. — Полувопросительно произнес Лютик, не отводя взгляда.

— Хм.

Лютик перекатился на бок, привстал на локте, заглянул ему в лицо. Желтые глаза немного светились в темноте. Зрачки следили за его движениями. Он зажмурился и поцеловал Геральта в губы. Почему-то это было гораздо страшнее, чем трогать его за член.

Тот не ответил, но и не оттолкнул. Лютик отстранился сам, хотя ему совсем не хотелось.

— Геральт…

— Лютик. Спи уже, ради всех богов.

Лютик улыбнулся, лег на спину, погладил лютню по круглому боку и мгновенно уснул.


End file.
